The Awakening
by dancing.rox464
Summary: I was sure I was going to die; no human could survive the pure agony I was experiencing! But that was the key, wasn’t it? I was no longer completely human. ***Can be a continuation of Dilemmas***
1. Chapter 1

**The story of Bella's transformation and when she wakes up. This is the first instalment, sorry it is so short :P The whole story will probably be no more then about 3 chapters or so. **

**This is kind of a continuation of my Dilemmas, but it is its own story as well.**

**Reviews please!!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Twilight, would I really be writing this? Silly!**

* * *

The pain! The never-ending, searing, white-hot pain; radiating from every cell – molecule – atom – in my body! It was as if my skin had been torn and cut into a million little pieces, burned till it was black, then ripped from my body. Over and over again. My heart was in a clamp, tighter and tighter it went until my heart exploded, yet still managed to beat. The rest of my body was on fire, burning, searing, branding me.

For the first day I screamed and cried. I begged it to stop, but it did no good. My voice disappeared, and my tears ran dry, but the throbbing, searing pain didn't disappear. It continued to escalate all through the second day as the venom did its work. I thought it would never end. Halfway through the third day the pain came to a climax. I was sure I was going to die; no human could survive the pure agony I was experiencing! But then, that was the key, wasn't it? I was no longer completely human.

Although I was suffering as I've never suffered before, not once did I beg to die. Not once did I ask to leave this world. Through it all I managed to keep my sanity. I knew that I chose this path and what lay ahead. I knew that at the end of this dark, dreadful tunnel lay an angel, waiting to rescue me. At the times when the pain was worst, it was Edward that I thought of, and it became bearable.

As the pain receded, I became more aware of my surroundings. First of my senses to come back was my hearing. I could hear mumbling that slowly became voices, then words. One voice in particular caught my attention.

"Bella…I'm still here."

Or my favourite: "I love you Bella."

The voice kept me sane; it helped my fight against the pain.

Next to come back was my sense of touch. I could feel icy hands desperately stoking my forehead and hair, as if to brush away the tension; a pair of arms, holding me in their protective embrace; or, two cold lips, kissing away the pain.

I drifted in and out of consciousness during the third day, slowing returning to the world. I was vaguely aware of my weakening heartbeat until finally: Da-dum… da-dum… … da dum… … … and it stopped. At the exact same moment, my eyes popped open, to sleep no more.

* * *

**Ok. Ch. 1. How was it?  
**

**BTW, I'm still deciding what Bella's "special power" should be, if you have any genius ideas or just random ideas, tell me! I have a few...**

**Review and I will love you forever!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with exams and stuff. Enjoy!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the rights to the Cullens, not I. (damn)**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes were a pair of intense golden eyes gazing down at me. They looked anxious, and Edward had worry lines engraved on his forehead.

"Bella. It's over. It's finished now. How are you feeling?" Like his eyes, Edward voice was infused with worry.

Instead of answering, I struggled to sit up, which was a bit of an ordeal considering Edward was virtually on top of me. I managed to move into a sitting position and I crossed my legs. Still, I didn't speak.

I was in a bit of shock; my mind was having a hard time believing I was now a vampire.

Under Edward's eyes were light purple circles, I automatically reached out to trace them. My hand made contact with his face and I gasped. His skin no longer felt icy, nor hard. It was soft, and it was the same temperature I was.

At the exact same moment, my mind realized Edward's scent was stronger then usual, and I could detect other scents as well. I recognized the scent of laundry soap from the bed sheets, and Edward's shampoo.

While I thought of these things, I also began to wonder about my family, where were they?

"_Wow,"_ I thought to myself. _"Edward wasn't kidding when he said a vampire's mind could multitask."_

"Bella," Edward breathed, interrupting my trains of thought, "answer me. How are you feeling?" His hand was gently cupped around my cheek, his thumb rubbing calming circles on my cheek.

"Awed." There was no other word to describe the avalanche of emotions I was feeling. "I can't believe I'm dead right now."

Edward chucked lightly.

"I've been through lots of pain before, but that takes the cake. I thought it would never end. The only thing that kept me sane was the sound of your voice. You stayed with me the whole time," I uselessly pointed out.

Edward scooped me up into his arms. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to watch. It was a terrible feeling: helplessness. All I could do was sit here and hold you, talk to you, kiss you. I don't ever want to have to go through something like that again."

We didn't speak for a moment, each of us going over our individual memories of the past three days. Edward just sat there and held me, and I just sat there, enjoying his presence.

We didn't get another chance to speak, I heard feet pounding up the stairs and then suddenly Emmett was at our bedroom door shouting,

"Everybody! Bella's awake!"

In a blink of an eye Emmet ran to the bed, pushed Edward away and I was consumed in a massive bear hug. If I had been human, all my bones would have been shattered the hug was so tight. Even now, I was having troubles moving. I wiggled and squirmed in Emmett's arms, to no avail, he was simply not letting go. Finally, I decided to give him a less subtle hint. With all my might, I pushed on his chest.

To my immense surprise, Emmett was suddenly launched from the bed and he flew through the air until he landed in front of the door with a loud _thunk! _

I heard laughter and looked up to see the rest of my family standing in the doorway.

"Ouch. Brother, I think you just got pwned by Bella." Jasper was laughing at Emmett's stunned face.

Everybody crowded into the room and Edward made his way back to my side, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Alice was the first into the room, she quickly made her way over to the bed where she perched herself next to me, nearly bouncing she was so excited.

Esme sat on the edge of the bed, next to Alice, and Carlise stood behind her with a hand resting on her shoulder. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett (who now had a huge grin on his face) fanned out around the bed, Rosalie slightly behind the others, keeping her distance, I could feel the animosity and distaste for me as if she was sending it over in waves.

I felt bad for Rosalie; I knew how hard this was for her. I had hoped that my transformation would help our relationship, that she would like me more. There was a desperate need inside of me for her to accept me. We were family now; I wanted her to know that I was hoping we could start afresh.

In an attempt to convey all this to her, I smiled my warmest at her.

Everyone stared, shocked, as Rosalie suddenly moved in closer and crawled right up next to me on the bed. That itself was surprising, but it was the large friendly smile she was wearing that really shocked me. She looked as though she really did want to be my friend. It was the complete opposite of the expression she wore a second ago.

No one spoke for a moment. Emmett was the first to break the silence,

"What was _that_ about?"

I stared at each of my family members, the room was dead silent. They all had a look of pure confusion on their faces. The only exceptions were Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. The second I had stopped smiling at Rosalie, her expression went from warm and friendly to pleasantly surprised. Jasper was staring at me with a look of intense concentration on his face, his forehead creased in thought. Edward wasn't looking at me at all, his eyes were on Rosalie and I could see he was reading her thoughts.

My voice shook as I asked, "What just happened?"

Edward and Jasper exchanged glances quickly before Edward responded.

"Bella, what were you thinking when you smiled at Rose?"

I swallowed before answering in a whisper. "I don't remember exactly. I just wanted to show her I want to be her friend. I was hoping she would like me now… now that I'm one of you." I finished lamely.

"I have a theory, but first, Bella, would you do me a favour and smile at Emmett. Just like you smiled at Rosalie," Edward requested.

I was confused. It was an odd thing to ask since I already knew Emmett was a fried of mine, but I did it anyways. I shot a large grin at Emmett, wishing he would be my friend.

Emmett beamed back at me and also took an automatic step closer to me.

I turned to look at Edward, astonished at Emmett's eagerness. I was surprised to see Edward with his small crooked smile on his face. Before explaining anything to me, Edward landed a quick kiss on my lips, his eyes shining.

"Bella, I think we have just discovered your ability." The room broke out into mumbling, everybody looked excited, Jasper and Edward exchanged another quick glance, and words I couldn't hear.

"What is your theory?" Carlise spoke up for the first time. Everyone shifted so that they could see Edward, but he had eyes for no one but me. His hand began rubbing circles on my back as he began to unroll his theory for us. His voice was soft and adoring when he spoke, it made me want to melt in his arms.

"To begin with, we all know how loveable Bella was as a human." He stopped for a moment to kiss my forehead. "Her personality was impossible to dislike. As a vampire, I believe that when she smiles at someone, and wishes they would like her, they do. The second Bella released her grin upon Rosalie and Emmet, their thoughts turned to how wonderful Bella is and they both desperately wanted to be her friend."

Jasper added his two bits. "Not only were their thoughts affected by her smile, their emotions changed dramatically. Both began to feel friendly toward Bella, except the emotion was incredibly strong, it surprised me. The feeling of friendliness lasted after Bella stopped smiling, which is odd. Although, the intensity of the reaction diminished drastically after Bella broke her focus."

There was a pause as everyone digested this new piece of information. I knew everyone was exchanging glances behind my back, but I was too intent on Edward too notice. His eyes were a deep molten gold, I was lost in them.

Almost in a whisper, Edward concluded, "In Bella's own words, her ability is to _dazzle._"

I comprehended his theory, it was an interesting idea. I decided to test it out. I twisted in Edward's arms so that I was facing Jasper and I let loose a huge smile at him.

He stared at me.

"Wow, that was powerful." I didn't give him any time to say anything more, I immediately turned so that I was facing Esme, and grinned at her, I did the same to Alice and Carlisle, so that everyone was looking at me adoringly. Everyone stayed like that for a few minutes, until I began to squirm under their stares.

Edward was the first to break the mood.

"If you don't mind, I'm sure Bella would like a little privacy so she could get dressed, we can continue this conversation later." I looked at him gratefully, playing with my ability had been fun, but I was starting to wish everyone would leave me and Edward alone for a few minutes.

"This is so cool!" Alice squealed on her way out the door. "Oooh, Edward, you are going to have competition."

Everyone laughed, they knew that wasn't possible, but they followed Alice out the door.

When everyone was gone I lay back onto the bed and reached up for Edward. He responded immediately, as I knew he would, fitting himself perfectly into my arms. We lay like this for a moment, simply enjoying the quiet after the storm.

"I guess this means you are feeling fine after the transformation," Edward whispered into my ear. It still managed to send a shiver down my spine.

Truthfully, I was feeling happier then I had ever felt before. It was a wonderful feeling, this feeling of belonging. I was truly a part of the Cullen family, finally Edward's equal.

"I'm afraid this is all a dream, and I'll wake up and still be boring old human Bella. It seems too good to be true." I turned so that I could see Edward's face, only an inch from my own. "I wish I could know this is real."

Edward's voice was deep and husky when he answered me.

"Then let me prove to you this isn't a dream." He quickly flipped me over so that was lying directly on top of me. He didn't bother to hover over me anymore. I could feel every inch of his body pressing up against mine. Slowly, he began to kiss me.

He started at my collarbone, with little sucking kisses. My breathing was increasing rapidly by the time he made it to my neck and my jaw. By the time re reached my mouth, my arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer to me. My new muscle strength was coming in handy, there was no way I was going to let Edward go until I wanted to.

Then Edward kissed me like he never kissed me before. He wasn't being careful, or holding back, this kiss was full of passion, it was intoxicating. Our tongues danced with each other for the first time, our breath mixing in each other's mouths. I pressed up against him, trying to get rid of any space between us, but there was no space, Edward was already pressing down on me.

I revelled in my newfound ability to survive without oxygen. For once I didn't have to break off the kiss because I was about to pass out.

Our powerful, impossibly long kiss continued and suddenly Edward's hands were roaming up and down my body, like mine were on his. I was just reaching for the zipper on his jeans and he was working on the third button on my pyjama top when someone rapped loudly on the door.

"I know you two are having a peachy time in there steaming up the windows, but we have a busy day ahead. Do you mind putting your sex fest on hold for a few hours?" Alice's sharp voice cut through the door like a knife. The door opened and Alice waltzed in. She took one look at us on the bed, rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Newlyweds".

Edward didn't bother to look at her. "You and Jasper are no better. I've had to survive with you for almost 90 years, isn't it my turn to have fun yet?" But he began to do up my buttons and rolled off of me. Behind his back, Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be back in five minutes to kidnap Bella. I have some clothes I want her to try on." And on that note, she waltzed back out the door.

Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed. There was no point in fighting Alice once her mind was made up. I stood up and stretched, enjoying my new physique. Edward cam up behind me and snaked his hands around my waist and kissed the side of my neck. I took his hands and dragged him with me to the washroom.

I didn't actually need a washroom anymore, other then to shower, but it was out of habit that I made my way over to the sink. Above the sink was an enormous mirror, covering the whole bathroom wall. As I walked in the door I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and instinctively shrank back into Edward.

I cowered into Edward's chest, his hands smoothing my hair and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I had not been prepared for what I saw. My eyes were a bright blood-red. They nearly glowed, the color were so vivid. But, in the mirror it was not _my_ eyes that I saw, instead I saw numerous other pairs of red eyes that used to haunt my dreams. I was caught unawares as heaps of unwanted memories came flooding back. Behind my eyelids I saw James bearing down on me, the Volturi, Lawrence crouching to attack, Bree's crazed look when she detected my scent and, worst of all, Victoria, coming in for the kill.

Until now, the full meaning of what I had become had not occurred to me. Now, suddenly I realized exactly what I was, a vampire. It hit me like a brick wall.

Odd gasping sounds were coming out of my chest and I realized Edward was trying to calm me.

"Bella, Bella! It's alright. I'm here Bella."

I focused on Edward. On hugging him tightly and letting him scare away my memories.

"That's right, Bella, love. It's okay."

My breathing was under control now; I was over the initial shock. I took two more deep breaths before attempting to talk.

"I'm sorry. I was caught by surprise." I steadied myself and prepared for another look.

I turned around, and this time I was ready for what I saw. I stood in front of the mirror for a good minute, looking at my reflection. Once I managed to look past my eyes, I liked what I saw. My skin was white, paler then if I was albino, but it was flawless, not a mark or scar to be seen. My lips were slightly fuller, my cheekbones were more pronounced and my eyelashes were longer and fuller; but other then that, I was still Bella, albeit a prettier one.

A pair of golden eyes caught mine in the mirror and I watched as reflection Edward kissed reflection Bella's hair. Reflection Edward's eyes danced as he whispered into reflection Bella's ear.

"You're still my beautiful Bella." It sent shivers down my back.

I only took a minute to wash my face and get dressed. My clothes were a little uncomfortable and slightly ill-fitting now. They were tighter in some places and looser in others. I prayed that Alice had bought me some new bras because I realized I would definitely need a larger one. I was happy to think that I had finally made it past an A-cup.

Edward and I sat on the couch, listening to a soft jazz CD as we waited for Alice. We began to discuss my newfound talent to dazzle and I realized the one person I had not tested my ability on was Edward.

I turned to Edward and gave him a taste of my largest, most seductive smile.

I waited, but nothing happened, he had the same look as before. I tried it again. Nothing.

I pouted.

"Do you realize just how cute you are when you pout?"

"I'm pouting because my dazzling ability doesn't seem to work on you. I was really looking forward to watching you be dazzled.

Edward leaned in on me, forcing me to lie back against the couch. He brushed my lips with his. As he spoke, his breath blew over my lips.

"You don't need to be a vampire to dazzle me. You could do it all along." My heightened vampire senses made his breath smell ten times as nice as it usually did. I closed my eyes in ecstasy.

"But why doesn't it work on you?"

"I guess it is because I love you so much already, I don't need any help."

"Mmmmmm…" I sighed as he began to spread butterfly kisses all over my face. I like the idea that we were the only exceptions to the other's talent. Edward took my hands in his face and lifted my chin, allowing him better access to my neck. I giggled because the kisses tickled.

"Ahem." My eyes shot open to find Alice standing above us. I forgot how quiet she could be. "Can't you two give it a rest for five minutes?"

I could see by the twinkle in her eye that she was just teasing, but I was embarrassed all the same. Edward realized I wanted to sit up and he moved off me.

"I brought some clothes for you to try on, Bella. They're by the door."

I looked over the back of the couch, curious.

"Holy mother! What happened here?" Emmett's voice came from the doorway as he surveyed Alice's work.

"_Uh, oh"_ was all I could think.

* * *

**Sooo? Reviews?**

**The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


End file.
